Your Favorite Shows
Post your favorite shows here! CC00 *Wander Over Yonder (Favourite.) *Phineas and Ferb *Gravity Falls *Regular Show *Adventure Time *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Invader ZIM *MAD, sometimes. *The Powerpuff Girls S&K 2.0 *Pokemon Advanced Generations *......That's it...... Mochlum #Doctor Who #Sherlock #Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. #Futurama #How I Met Your Mother #Gravity Falls #Phineas and Ferb NintendoChamp89 *the nc and ts show *the pr and bj show 'Master ventus' *American Dad *Bob's Burgers *King of the Hill *Clarence *The Legend of Korra ::: ANIME Lego55 *Phineas and Ferb *Gravity Falls *Fish Hooks *Pokemon *Tuff Puppy *Family Guy *Regular Show *Adventure Time *Legend of Korra *Last Airbender Bowser & Jr. In order of premiere date. :P * Sherlock Hound * Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon * Phineas and Ferb * Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls * Shirokuma Cafe * The Legend of Korra * Mickey Mouse * Wander Over Yonder * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal * The 7D NermalTheBunny *Your Favorite Shows/NermalTheBunny Rawrlego In no order: #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #How the States got their Shapes #Thomas and Friends #Dogs 101 #Mythbusters #Destroyed in Seconds #Cats 101 #Phineas and Ferb #Out of Control Drivers #Adventure Time #Head Rush #Theodore Tugboat #The Presidents #TUGS #Schoolhouse Rock #Modern Marvels #American Pickers #Ripley's Believe it or not AwesomeCartoonFan01 In no order at all, #Steven Universe #Phineas and Ferb #Adventure Time #Puella Magi Madoka Magica #Kill la Kill #Regular Show #Gravity Falls #Dan Vs. #Clarence #Red Dwarf #SpongeBob SquarePants #Animaniacs #The Powerpuff Girls #The Aquabats! Super Show! #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Wander Over Yonder UltimateMegaGeo IN ORDER: #Impractical Jokers #Lizard Lick Towing (REALLY CLOSE) #World's Dumbest #Hardcore Pawn #The Simpsons #Shipping Wars #Guiness World Record Gone Wild/Unleashed (Season 2) Fredthefish *Phineas and Ferb *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Adventure Time *Regular Show Faves3000 *Regular Show *Adventure Time *Phineas and Ferb *Gravity Falls *Spongebob (DWI) *MLP (DWI) *The Bunker *Other shows that are less important (Doctor Who, AFV, Gumball, ect.) Phantom R *Regular Show *Adventure Time *The Legend of Korra *Robot Chicken *South Park *One Piece *Kill la Kill *Gravity Falls *Wonder Over Yonder *Space Dandy *Old Crap No Longer on Air MrJoshbumstead *Pac-Man: The Animated Series *Pac-Man & the Ghostly Adventures *Wiley Coyote & Road Runner (Looney Tunes) *The Looney Tunes Show *Tiny Toon Adventures *Animaniacs *Phineas and Ferb *SpongeBob SquarePants *VeggieTales *3-2-1 Penguins *Whats In the Bible? *Winnie the Pooh *Mickey Mouse shows *The Muppet Show *The Simpsons *Futrama *Sesame Street *Americas Funniest Home Video *Wipe Out *Ren and Stimpy *MAD *Regular Show *Saturday Supercade *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show *Rocky & Bullwinkle *The Smurfs *Yogi Bear *The Flintstones *Tom & Jerry *Fraggle Rock *Schoolhouse Rock *Garfield & Friends *The Garfield Show *Take Two With Phineas and Ferb *Wallace & Grommit *Shawn the Sheep *Peanuts *Alvin & the Chipmunks *Sonic X *The Cartoon Adventures of Larryboy *Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends *Gilligans Island *Pawn Stars Gray Pea Shooter *P&F *MLP FiM *Mythbusters *Any War related TV show *Spongebob *Modern Marvel Tornadospeed User:Tornadospeed/My Favorite Things#TV Shows and Webseries VManJustice *Phineas and ferb *MLP FIM *Tom and Jerry (On every Trip) *Peanuts WhatIAm *The Amazing World of Gumball *Regular Show *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Adventure Time *Phineas & Ferb (everyone does!) Jondanger23 *Phineas & Ferb *Regular Show *Wipe Out *The garfeild show HomestarSB9 *Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers *Funny Signs *Looney Tunes *Anything Hanna Barbera *Anything Jay Ward *Anything Total Television *Anything CN (except MAD, Ninjago, Young Justice, live action, SMFA, Problem Solvers) *Anyting Nick (execpt live action, Nick Jr. (Nick Jr. Sucks!)) *Anything Disney (except live action, girl things from Disney, Baby stuff from Disney) Stephen Burg *Mad *Futurama *Spongebob *Fairly Odd Parents *Looney Tunes *Pokemon *Good Luck Charlie *The Simpsons *America's Funniest Home Videos *Phineas & Ferb *The Garfield Show *Mythbusters Redsox1099 *Spongebob (Pre downhill-crap) *Phineas and Ferb *Gravity Falls *Regular Show *Mythbusters *The Penguins of Madagascar *American Dad *South Park *Aqua Teen Hunger Force/Aqua Unit Patrol Squad/Aqua Something You Know Whatever *Superjail *Futurama *The Simpsons *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic J. Severe * SpongeBob SquarePants (mostly seasons 1-3, but there are some good newer stuff too) * Phineas and Ferb * Kim Possible * The Simpsons * Pokémon * Gravity Falls * Scooby-Doo (in general) * The Flintstones/The Jetsons * Dexter's Lab * Powerpuff Girls * Fairly OddParents * Ponies * Wizards of Waverly Place (*puts up flame shield*) * Looney Tunes/The Looney Tunes Show * Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra Moon snail Woke up in the morning, travelling straight into the sun Told my friends and family I was gone Looked back in the mirror, thought about who I had become And I don't think that anything's gone wrong Jumped out of my suitcase and went travelling down the road Went back to the place where I was born Thinking about my future, thinking about how far we have come Oh, I don't think I'm gonna be going home And the day goes on, goes on, goes on, goes on And the day goes on And the day goes on, goes on, goes on, hold on And the day goes on Went down to Virginia thinking 'bout how to change my name Just in case I have to fly away Jumped onto a spaceship and I went to outer space And now I think I'm gonna be okay And the day goes on, goes on, goes on, goes on And the day goes on And the day goes on, goes on, hold on Whenst the day goes (on) And I'm long gone And I'm long gone And I'm right where I belong I went to the future thinking about how to spend my day Thinking about the things I can't explain It's 1900 and the times are going to change Oh, now I think we're gonna be okay And the day goes on, goes on, goes on, goes on And it goes along And the day goes on, hold on, hold on, stay strong And the day goes on Teleram NOT IN ORDER *Looney Tunes *The Looney Tunes Show *The Simpsons *Wayside *The Big Bang Theory *Family Guy *Adventure Time *SpongeBob SquarePants (mostly episodes in Seasons 1-4) *MAD *Tom and Jerry *Gravity Falls (I just started watching it though) *Mr. Young *Mr. Bean *Ren and Stimpy *Regular Show *Futurama *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Regular Show *Happy Days *Seinfeld KingOfSpriters13 In order, unlike almost any of you. #Homestar Runner #Futurama #Robot Chicken #Animaniacs #Family Guy #MLP:FiM #Hetalia #Rugrats #(obligatorally) PnF #Sonic Underground Titanium Ninja *Gravity Falls *SpongeBob SqarePants *The Walking Dead *The Big Band Theroy *Drake and Josh *Jimmy Neutron *How I Met Your Mother *America's Funniest Home Videos *American Idol *NBA Basketball *Any Power Ranger series *MLB Baseball *Soccer *Sonic X *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Danny Phantom *Robot and Monster *NHL Hockey *Golf *The Simpons *Family Guy *South Park NyanGir *Hetalia *SpongeBob *The adventures of Tintin *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *MLP *MAD *Transformers Animated *Invader ZIM *Ren and Stimpy Curiousgorge66 *Speed Racer: The Next Generation *Future-Worm! *The Loud House *The Fairly OddParents *Grossology *Grojband *Gravity Falls *Danganronpa: The Animation *Atomic Betty *Zeke's Pad *Powerpuff Girls Z *Invader Zim *Transformers: Animated (back when it was on Kabillion) *Dan Vs. PB&Jotterisnumber1/Sophie the Otter *PB&J Otter *Ed, Edd n' Eddy *Rugrats *The Simpsons *Recess *Adventures of the Little Koala *Maple Town *The Wuzzles *Sylvanian Families (1987) *Sports Cartoons *Popples (both 1986 and 2015 versions) *The Get Along Gang *Pecola *Total Drama (except All-Stars) *Care Bears (both 1980s and 2010s incarnations. I don't like Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot that much.) *Ovide and the Gang *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *Jingaroo *The Loud House *South Park *Happy Tree Friends *Sheep in the Big City *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? PixelMiette Real Housewives of Miami Bunniculafan2016 In no order. * Villainous * Secret Jouju * Inami * Unikitty! * Digimon * Total Drama * SVTFOE * MLP: FiM * Harvey Street kids * Mao Mao: Heroes of pure heart * Victor and Valentino * Kaiketsu Zorori PatrickBobSponge *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Chowder *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Malcolm in the Middle *Ed, Edd, n Eddy Jennifer *Supernoobs (Favorite show ever.) *Gravity Falls (VERY close second.) *Making Fiends *Robotboy *Welcome to the Wayne *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Danganronpa: The Animation (I haven't seen much of it but it seems cool) *Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart *Sonic Underground *Basically every Sonic cartoon *Danganronpa 3 (Same as DRTA) *Total Drama *Invader ZIM *Ok K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! *Pokemon *Digimon (Mostly Adventure 1 and 2) *Sailor Moon *Neon Genesis Evangelion If we get a Super Danganronpa Another 2 animated show I WILL shit a brick and get on it. ZeedMillenniummon89 *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Dragon Booster *W.I.T.C.H. *Monster Buster Club *Power Rangers *Transformers (all series) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (all of them) *Ben 10 *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Loud House *Teen Titans *Justice League/Justice League Unlimited *Phineas and Ferb DEEcat98/Dianecat98: * Harvey Street Kids * Harvey Street Kids * Harvey Street Kids * Harvey Street Kids * Harvey Street Kids * Harvey Street Kids * Harvey Street Kids * Harvey Street Kids * Harvey Street Kids * Harvey Street Kids DEEcat98/Dianecat98: (for real) * The Loud House * Harvey Street Kids * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The Twisted Whiskers Show * Total Drama Island (the first original Total Drama Season) * Jewelpet * Phineas and Ferb * The Amazing World of Gumball * Spongebob Squarepants * Animaniacs * Bunnicula * The Big Bang Theory * Popples (both the 1986 and 2015 series) * The Mr Men Show * Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville Yugo (Miki25) *usavich *untalkative bunny *himouto umaru chan *flapjack *uchuu patrol luluco *making fiends *nichijou *there she is *invader zim *summer camp island Category:Random Works! Category:TV